Protecting The Guardian
by StarWarsNerdGirl922
Summary: Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka have all been sent to a very distant planet, to protect an important young girl that can turn the tide of the war if she is captured by the Separatists. They must protect her and she already seems to know them all. What if this young girl had record of all of their missions? How will they react when they watch them? Will attachments be revealed?
1. So We Meet Again

Chapter One

"So We Meet Again"

Obi-Wan POV

I stare at the ceiling of my quarters. I just came back from a very important mission with Anakin and Ahsoka on Naboo. For once they didn't bicker. It was an actual peaceful trip back. Well the trip isn't over yet. We are still in the middle of flying back to Coruscant. I've been trying to sleep for hours but for some reason I can't. I walk out of my quarters in the _Twilight_ and into the cockpit. I see that Ahsoka has probably gone to her quarters, but Anakin is still there. He's currently working on making the ship go faster. I guess he hates being on this ship as much as I do.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked him

"I've tried but I can't. I sense something, nothing from the Dark Side, but something familiar."

"I know. I feel it too. What could it be?"

"Well whatever it is we'll find out soon enough. This ship is so cramped! I swear I can't sleep in here!"

"I completely agree. I wonder how Ahsoka is sleeping in here."

"I always ask her that. She says she just imagines that she's back in the temple or she's at peace. Whenever I try that though it never works. I guess she's just more in touch with Peace than we are."

"Yes well we are almost at Coruscant and we should awak- do you sense that?"

"It's Ahsoka! She hurting I can feel it."

Anakin took off to her quarters. I followed close behind him. There are so many hallways in this ship! She could be in danger. We stepped through her door and Anakin ran to her bedside and shook her awake.

"Ahsoka! It's fine it's just a night mare. You're safe."

Ahsoka shot up in her bed and gasped, breathing heavily for air. "I'm fine. I don't know what happened. I was reliving a moment in my past. This hasn't happened to me since I was seven. Why has it come back all of the sudden?"

"Huh. Funny you mentioned it. Obi-Wan and I sense something familiar upcoming in the future. We can't exactly place our finger on it though. We're almost at Coruscant so you can sleep peacefully there."

"Ok I guess. Let me guess we also have to tell them what happened don't we?" Ahsoka said now standing up with her crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well that won't take too long. So you don't have to worry too much."

"Alright, fine by me."

We looked out the window and we saw that we were no longer in hyperspace and we were coming closer to the planet Coruscant. Anakin sat down in the pilots chair and started to land the ship. When we landed we were welcomed by the Jedi Council.

"Master Kenobi, General Skywalker, Commander Tano, follow us." said Master Windu.

We followed them to their meeting room.

"Master Kenobi speak first you shall." Yoda said.

I told him my side of the mission and the council was very satisfied with it. Anakin and Ahsoka told what they have done and the masters were also pleased with our success.

"Now more important matters to discuss there are." Master Yoda said.

"What is it Master Yoda you seem troubled."

"A protection mission you must go on."

"Protection? Who are we protecting?" Ahsoka asked.

"We can't tell you that but trust me you know who it is."

"Senator Amidala?" I asked.

"No; someone much more important to the Republic. You mean a lot to this person."

"Duchess Satine?" Ahsoka asked.

"No stop guessing because we won't tell you. This person lives on a very distant planet."

"You mean outer rim far?"

"Much farther than that."

"Define farther than the Outer Rim."

"You will be going to another galaxy. Very far from here."

"Who do we need to protect that isn't even in this galaxy? What importance does this person have on the Republic?" Anakin asked while crossing his arms.

"She is very crucial to the Republic. If the Separatists find out about her existence, we will be in a very compromising position. That is why she is located very far away from this war." Plo Koon said.

"Leave in the morning you shall. Go, rest you must."

We all gave a bow and walked out of the room. Questions were bouncing around in my head. I apparently meant a lot to this girl, but who is she? I feel that she is familiar but I just can't remember her. Well I'll find out who it is tomorrow.

"Well this is a very interesting mission, Master." Anakin stated

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well we have very little information about this girl and the mission and apparently you are very important to her and it's not Satine. Who is she?"

"I wish I could tell you. I'm just as confused as you are. All we know is that she is very crucial to the war efforts. If we fail to protect her, it could lead to the downfall of the Republic. Quite honestly I don't want to be the cause of that."

"Neither do I Master."

We all walked back to our quarters. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a very important mission that needed us on high alert and as much energy we could possess. I gave Anakin and Ahsoka a nod before I entered my quarters. The second I hit the mattress my eyes drifted shut and I was left thinking about the mission.

_Beep Beep._

"Five more minutes"

"Master, can you hear me?"

Oh great it's Anakin trying to contact me through comlink. I looked at it and was tempted to ignore before I remembered the mission. I was quite eager to meet this girl that was so important to the Republic.

"Kenobi here."

"Master we need you in the hangar. Snips and I are here waiting for you. We have to leave before the council notices we haven't left yet."

"I'm on my way."

I left my quarters and walked down to the hangar. I was interrupted by Cody when I reached the elevator.

"General Kenobi, where are you going this early?"

"I have a very important mission and I doubt that I'll be back any time soon. It's a protection mission and it's somewhere very far from here. Take care of my troops, Cody."

"You can count on me sir."

I gave Cody a slight nod and I pressed the button for the hangar. When the doors open I saw Ahsoka, arms crossed over her chest, standing outside the _Twilight_ looking a tad irritated. Anakin must've already started trouble.

"Good morning Ahsoka. Where's Anakin?"

"Inside the ship. He told me to stay out here to wait for you. Hopefully he at least put in the coordinates."

"Let's go inside shall we?"

Ahsoka just nodded her head and turned towards the ship she dropped her arms and once we were in the cockpit Anakin faced us.

"Morning Master."

"Morning Anakin. Get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah I got a little sleep. This mission's really got me on edge. I can't wait to meet her."

"Did you put in the coordinates?"

"All taken care of Master."

"Then start this ship and you can meet her that much sooner."

We all had a good feeling that the trip was going to be rather long since it is in a different galaxy. Our suspicions were correct. We were trapped in this ship for about eight hours until we arrived. This planet seems very familiar to me. I feel as though I have been here before, but I can't remember why I was here. I noticed a small folded up piece of paper that had the coordinate on it. This is rather unusual. This paper not only had coordinates to a planet, but also the exact house that we would soon meet this girl.

We landed and the house was massive. It looked like it had three stories and balconies at every bedroom. It was beautiful and every bedroom had two glass doors that allowed them to step out onto the balcony. The balcony even had an awning.

"Wow." We all breathed out at once. Anakin dropped the ramp for us to get off of this ship, and that's when I saw her. The second I saw her I remembered her. I saw her thirteen years ago, when I just became a padawan to Master Qui-Gon. She was only seven at the time. She has changed. This girl had a cloak on but I could still see some of her features. I then realized her hands they were wrapped around a blaster.

"Put your weapons down and state your names and businesses." She demanded.

Anakin did not like this threat. He went to grab his lightsaber before I grabbed his wrist. "No Anakin. It's alright." I took my own weapon and placed it down on the ground in front of me and Ahsoka did the same with her two lightsabers. Anakin was the last person to lay down his weapon. "Forgotten me already have you? I thought I would have made a lasting impression on you."

"Just tell me your names and why you're here!" She demanded.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my fellow Jedi friends. This is General Anakin Skywalker, and Commander Ahsoka Tano. We have been sent here to protect you from the Separatists."

She removed the hood of her cloak and I noticed her smile. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around. She laughed, "I missed you so much."

"Um sorry I don't want to interrupt your little reunion, but can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Anakin said

"Come inside we'll be safer there than out here. It's too risky to speak of it out here."

She turned around and led us into her marvelous home through the back door.

"Have a seat. This may take a while."


	2. Myths Being Proven True

Chapter 2

"Myths Being Proven True"

Nova Star's POV

I led them to the dining room and told them to get comfortable. Something told me that this was going to take a LONG time. When we all sat down I was at the head of the table with Anakin and Ahsoka sitting to my left and Obi-Wan sitting to my right. We all stared at each other for a few moments when Anakin broke it.

"Who's going to start explaining?"

"How much do you want to know?" I asked

"Everything." Anakin and Ahsoka said in unison.

"Alright. It all started here on this very planet-"

"Wait sorry to interrupt but where are we?"

"If you would let me continue I would have told you. You are currently under the hospitality of the planet Earth. Anyway, I was only seven when it all started. Master Kenobi and Master Qui-Gon stumbled upon this planet somehow and they found me. Actually Master Kenobi found me and brought me to Master Qui-Gon. Obi- Wan had told him that he sensed the force in me. They brought me back to the Jedi Temple. I trained and lived there for six years. I was one of the more skilled padawans in the temple. The council wanted me out on the battle field. I told them that even though I had great skills with a lightsaber that I didn't want to spend my whole life fighting. They understood and-"

"You're 'The Guardian' aren't you?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Ahsoka! I'm very sorry she thinks that 'The Guardian' is real."

"Oh it's fine. I don't mind. Ahsoka in response to your question, yes I am 'The Guardian'."

"What? How? 'The Guardian' is a myth." Anakin shot forward.

"Just like how 'The Chosen One' is a myth?" I asked while giving him a smirk and cocked my head to the side. He immediately leaned back into the back of his chair. "Anyway the council understood and they sent me here with a very important holocron to protect. That is why they call me the guardian. This holocron, if opened, and the separatists find it, the Republic will most surely be destroyed. They are relying on me to keep the Republic safe, while 'The Chosen One' over there brings balance to the force."

"What's your name?" Anakin asked.

"Oh the one thing I forgot to tell you. My jedi name is Nova Star, but my Earth name is Destiny Weilder."

"Wait a minute, Nova? Oh my gosh it's you!" Ahsoka arose from her chair and came over to hug me.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah we meant in the Jedi Temple ten years ago. We were extremely close. It's been seven years since I've seen her."

"Have you been in any danger here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Once in a blue moon there will be an attack but not very often. I always destroy the droids along with the ship so they never find out that I'm here. I told you all why I'm here and why are you three here again?"

"We were sent here to the Jedi Council to make sure that you are protected from the Separatists."

"Master Yoda was always a nervous Nellie." I mumbled. "That is very sweet but I honestly don't need protecting. I'm perfectly safe here."

"How are you safe here if you don't have a weapon?" Anakin asked.

"Ahh you see I do have a weapon. I am a Jedi remember?"

"Then why were you holding a blaster? Wouldn't a lightsaber be more effective?"

"Well you see my lightsaber is right here." I opened my cloak and forced my lightsaber into my right hand and I activated it. The white lightsaber crystal definitely put them in a small trance. It was bright and it was the only white lightsaber they have ever seen.

"Where did you find that crystal?" Ahsoka asked still admiring the blade.

"Well I found a crystal that I thought looked cool and thus my white lightsaber." I deactivated it. "Why don't I show you around? If you are going to be staying for a while you should at least be comfortable. Oh and by the way there is another person that lives here."

"Really who?" Anakin asked.

"My boyfriend."

"Your what?!" Obi-Wan asked.

"You heard right. Don't worry the council approved there was no dark side of the force around him and they figured that since I was so far away from the galaxy that there was no threat. My husband doesn't know that I'm a Jedi though."

"Wait what?"

"How does he not know?"

"We haven't been in danger and whenever I am he's never around."

"Wait how are we supposed to stay here then?"

"We have four other guest rooms. Also we have-"

"What about Ahsoka? I doubt that there are people on this planet with head tails and red skin."

"Then I will tell my boyfriend that much sooner."

"Alright but if he finds out about you being a Jedi before you tell him, there will be a serious problem."

"I understand we might need to erase a part of his memory."

"You know how to do that? Who taught you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I taught myself. It was difficult but effective."

"You are quite the Jedi now Nova. I must say I am very proud of you and your skills. It will be an honor to fight beside you." Master Kenobi said.

"I feel the same towards you Master Kenobi."

"I never expected this much out of you. I knew you were very in touch with the force because at age nine you could force a ship out of the way all by yourself. This, however, I did not expect."

"Why thank you Master."

"Master Kenobi is quite fond of you." Anakin whispered.

"Do you remember how we met?" I asked him.

"What? We met before?"

"Forgotten me already have you? I guess we shall relive that moment soon." He put his arm out to grab my wrist but I stepped in front of Obi-Wan. "Now if you will follow me I will show you to your rooms and the bathrooms. I also have a meditation room that I can show you if you need."

"It's nice to see you again." Obi-Wan whispered.

"It's nice to see you again too. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I completely agree. I wasn't hoping on seeing you again under these terms."

"Well you're here now and I'm quite happy. Ahsoka is like my little sister and Anakin and I only met once back in the temple many years ago. He doesn't seem to remember though. I'm not surprised though. I guess he would try to forget it anyway."

"What happened?"

"Well let's just say that he wasn't very happy at the end of one lesson back in the Temple when I was eight and he was eleven."

"Alright something's been bugging me." Anakin says right before we start to walk up the spiral stair case.

"What is it?"

"How do you know about us?"

"Oh well I have archives and all of your missions. I learn off of all of your techniques and add my own style to them a little bit. In fact this whole planet has archives of your missions and what's happening."

"Wait so you're saying you knew about this war, and no one thought to help us?"

"Everyone thought it was fake. A story made based off of Science not reality. I was the only one who knows that you guys existed."

"No one thought it was real?"

"Even if they did we don't have the technology to travel outside of this solar system. I will admit there have been times that I wanted to join you in battle but I realize just how important it is that I stay here, away from the war."

"So where is this holocron?"

"I am sorry that I cannot tell you. The Council has given me strict orders to guard it with my life."

"Hey what's that on your arm?" Anakin asked while pointing to my forearm.

"Oh that's a special mark that I have. See how it resembles the Republic symbol? That means that right now the Republic Has the upper hand in this war. When it turns into the Separatists symbol that means that the Separatists have the upper hand."

"That must be painful."

"It is very painful and the symbol for the Separatists symbol turns red and it feels burned into my skin."

I showed them to their rooms and Anakin and Ahsoka went to rest while I showed Obi-Wan to the meditation room. Once the door closed behind Obi-Wan I retired to my own room and thought about how great it was to see all of them again. Master Kenobi was like my father for ten years. He taught me how to use my lightsaber and life lessons. Master Kenobi was like my second father.


	3. Teaching The Ropes

Chapter 3

"Teaching The Ropes"

Ahsoka's POV

My eyes shot open when I heard a knock on my door. I grabbed my lightsaber and activated one. This planet is very unusual so I had every right to be on edge.

"Ahsoka? Soka you ok?" Nova asked.

I lowered my weapon and deactivated it and placed it back on my belt. "Yeah I'm fine. Come on in." Not even a second later Nova was walking through the door with a smile on her face. Her dark brown hair, almost black, straight hair shaped her face never getting in her field of vision as it swayed side to side. She slowly walked over and before she sat down, adjusted her white and navy blue striped tank top with flowers covering one strap.

"How you doing Ahsoka?"

"I'm fine, just trying to get used to this planet. I sense so many things here. Everything here is so different."

"I know I can sense your uneasiness. Don't worry this planet isn't all that scary. You'll get used to it. I've grown to love this planet and I hope you do too."

"Thanks Nova. How did you meet Anakin?"

She chuckled before responding, "You're very curious Soka. I met Anakin in the temple. It was his first day and I was one of the best padawans in the temple. They thought it would be funny if Anakin and I had a duel."

"Oh. So you won right?"

"Oh yeah I won. He just felt very embarrassed since it was only his first day."

"Well I'm sure you showed him."

"Look at him now. He's so confident. I guess finding out you're the Chosen One does that to you."

"I just wish that he wasn't so _overconfident_. I swear I think it's gone to his head a little. Ugh don't get me started on how reckless he is!"

"Sometimes the most reckless Jedi is one of the best."

I stayed silent when Nova said that. Nova and I were the people who always followed the rules. Now she is talking about how being a rule breaker shows how great of a Jedi you are?

"Ahsoka you yourself are a little reckless. I mean you disobey orders sometimes and who doesn't. You came up with that brilliant plan to take out the blockade above Ryloth. You are a very smart padawan Ahsoka."

"Thanks Nova. You are a great Jedi as well. Remember when we met at the gathering? That was when it all started."

"We used to dream about being the lucky padawans that got to supervise the younglings get their crystals. Now look at us. I am protecting a holocron that is keeping the Republic alive and you are the padawan to the chosen one! Who would've thought?"

"Yours is ten times more important than mine. You are literally protecting the Republic while I'm just the padawan of the person who is supposed to bring balance to the force." I look behind her and I see Anakin standing in the door way.

"Speaking of the devil," Nova said before spinning around to face him. "What is it?"

"Talking about me are you? I knew you had a connection to me."

Nova scoffed. "Stop flattering yourself. What is it that you need?"

"Well I heard you ladies chatting in here and I thought I'd join in."

"Uninvited? Very rude Anakin. Where are your manners?" Nova asked with a smirk on her face while Anakin just glared at her getting angry. I have been sensing tension around them. There must be something she isn't telling me. Anakin is about to respond when I jump in.

"What's wrong with you guys? We haven't even been here a planetary rotation and you two are already arguing."

"Don't worry Ahsoka. It's nothing more than friendly teasing." Nova responded. "So Anakin how've you been?"

"I've been fine just not entirely used to this planet."

"You and Ahsoka are so much alike she told me the exact same thing."

"Hey Nova when does your boyfriend come home?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh he's on a business trip. He won't be home for a while."

"So you just sit here alone all day?"

"Well I won't be alone now will I?" Nova responded with a smile. She looked back at Anakin. "May I have a word General Skywalker?"

"Of course I'll leave you two-"

"No may I have a word with you?"

"Oh of course." Anakin turned on his heel and walked out of the door way dropping his arms to his side. Nova rose off of the bed and walked towards the door. Before she walked past the doorframe she turned to face me again.

"It's really good to see you again 'Soka." After she said that she turned around and walked out.

Nova's POV

I had to talk to Anakin about a few things. Maybe like give him a little… warning. We walked towards the meditation room. When the door was closed securely Anakin looked around admiring the beige walls and the white pillows on the floor with only candles lighting the room. He turned around to face me and took a few steps backwards.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well as you know I've known Ahsoka for a long time. She is like my sister and I only want the best for her. So long story short, you hurt her, you have to face me."

Anakin looked at me confused, "Really well what am I up against?" He asked bravely.

"Well If you really want to know what I have over you, I guess you have the right to know. I know so much about you. I know your past, and your present. Also I know a lot more about your life, your training life, your social life, your personal life, and your _relationship_ status." I emphasized the word relationship and throughout the whole time I was slowly taking steps towards him until he was against the wall and I was right in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"H-how do you know?"

"It's all in the archives and I won't expose you to the council. Now I won't tell Ahsoka if you hurt her. If you do hurt her, however, you will have to face me. Understood?" I looked up at him and he just nodded his head. It was kind of funny feeling superior to him because I was several inches shorter than him and I never broke our eye contact. I then turned around and walked to one of the pillows on the floor and sat cross-legged closing my eyes and taking even breaths.

Anakin walked over and sat across from me doing the same. I sensed that his aura was nervous. I just stared at him. "What's troubling you?" I asked.

"I just fear for Ahsoka. I know how she's feeling and I feel the same way about this planet. At least she has you here and you can help her get through it. She's glad that you are here to guide her through it, to guide _us_ through it."

"I appreciate your concern for her. I will teach all of you the ropes of this planet. It honestly isn't that hard. I've grown to love this planet and it is a great planet. It is also very different from the other planets in your galaxy. You hungry?"

"Um sure."

"Would you like to help me prepare dinner for everyone?"

"Sure, but let me warn you I've never cooked a thing in my life."

"Don't worry I'll teach you the ropes." I said as I winked at him and he smirked. I rose from my pillow and looked over at Anakin and saw he has just risen as well. I led him out of the meditation room and he followed me into the kitchen. We got to work and I grabbed the remote for the stereo and started the music. I was rolling the pizza dough when Anakin picked up some flour in his hand and he flicked it at me. I faced him with a shocked face. "Oh you did not just do that!"

"Yeah I did. What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

"Well how about this." I replied as I flicked flour in his hair and started giggling.

"Oh it's on." Anakin said as he picked up a whole bunch of flour flicked at me laughing. I laughed along with him and flicked flour right back at him. We were having a full out war when we heard Obi-Wan and Ahsoka come down the stairs.

"What's the ruckus?" Obi-wan asked after clearing his throat.

"Oh you know, just teaching him the ropes." I said and Anakin and I burst out laughing.


End file.
